Chinese restaurant
A Chinese restaurant is an establishment that serves Chinese cuisine outside China. Most of them are in the Cantonese restaurant style, often adapted to local preferences, as in the American Chinese cuisine and Canadian Chinese cuisine. The Chinese restaurants in the Netherlands usually combine Cantonese and Indonesian meals on their menu. Chinese takeouts (United States and Canada) or Chinese takeaways (United Kingdom and Commonwealth) are also found either as components of eat-in establishments or as separate establishments, and serve a take out version of Chinese cuisine. United States Chinese restaurants in the United States began during the California gold rush, which brought twenty to thirty thousand immigrants across from the Canton (Guangdong) region of China. The first documented Chinese restaurant opened in 1849 as the By 1850, there were five restaurants in San Francisco. Soon after, significant amounts of food were being imported from China to America's west coast. The trend spread eastward with the growth of the American railways, particularly to New York City. At the ratification of the Chinese Exclusion Act of 1882 there were only 14 restaurants in San Francisco. However, the Chinese Exclusion Act allowed merchants to enter the country, and in 1915 restaurant owners became eligible for merchant visas. This fueled the opening of Chinese restaurants as an immigration vehicle.Chinese restaurants. There has been a consequential component of Chinese emigration of illegal origin, most notably Fuzhou people from Fujian Province and Wenzhounese from Zhejiang Province in Mainland China, specifically destined to work in Chinese restaurants in New York City, beginning in the 1980s. Adapting Chinese cooking techniques to local produce and tastes has led to the development of American Chinese cuisine. Many of the Chinese restaurant menus in the U.S. are printed in Chinatown, Manhattan, which has a strong Chinese-American demographic.Under magnificent crystal chandeliers, you and your party can experience an environment like no other. Berns Asian is one of Stockholm’s most classic Chinese restaurants, offering the best flavours from all over Asia. Settle into the red velvet armchairs in the legendary dining room and order cocktails or Asian favourites such as sushi and dim sum and wines from our globetrotting wine list. Whatever you choose on the menu, from brunch to lunch to dinner, the idea is that the whole table will share the food you order, making the dining experience even more special.The combination of our historic environments and modern rooms makes Berns unique. We have something suitable for every event or meeting in Stockholm. With our years of experience and ability to listen, we create outstanding events with every guest. As a top meeting and wedding destination in Stockholm. Naturally, we offer high-tech expertise and award-winning food from our Asian kitchen, accompanied by meticulously matched drinks.We have a number of close partners to turn to for the services we don’t have in-house. With Stockholm’s most extraordinary event venues and a large dose of courage and passion, our team at Berns Hotel looks forward to exceeding your expectations! With its various dining and entertainment venues, Berns offers the Best Restaurants and Bars in Stockholm. Sip your morning coffee at an outdoor table, order after-work drinks in the Cocktail Bar or sink into the red velvet armchairs and eat brunch. Enjoy your dinner under the crystal chandeliers at Berns Asiatiska or in the middle of Berzelii Park at Calle P. Dance the night away at LE! or on Stockholm’s most sophisticated dance floor in Stora Salongen. Be seduced by Berns Asian for breakfast, lunch, dinner and brunch. As the first Chinese restaurant in the 1940’s Sweden, Berns Asiatiska was an exotic Stockholm restaurant and still today we continue to introduce new tastes from all corners of Asia. If you visit us for dinner you can choose from your favorites, one of our precomposed menus or we can compose a menu from your requests. We also provide a well-composed cocktail menu and a worldwide wine list. One of the 90’s most popular restaurants and venues Calle P is back in town! This time it is the trion behind the success restaurant Sixten och Frans who stands for the opening. Calle P consists of a dining room, bar and outdoor dining area in the center of Berzelii Park. “Anyone who has been to Sixten och Frans will recognize our take on the menu, feeling and atmosphere. We’re looking forward to welcoming both our former tribesmen and other stockholmers to the new pub. It feels extra fun to give a new life to Calle P in Berzelii Park – but with a new and modern feeling” says Anton Surtell, Calle P. United Kingdom In 1907, the first recorded Chinese restaurant in London, England was opened. The restaurants were operated by Hong Kongers who moved to the UK. British Library. Retrieved on November 26, 2016. One restaurant that stands out in the history of Chinese restaurants in the UK is the Kuo Yuan which in 1963 was the first restaurant to serve Peking duck. In 2003, the first British Chinese restaurant achieved a Michelin star. In the United Kingdom, the business employed a large percentage of Chinese immigrants in the 1980s (90% in 1985). Opening a restaurant or takeaway gave a relatively low capital cost entry for Chinese families into self-employment. Many takeaways served a pseudo-Chinese cuisine based around western tastes, and the limited cooking skills and experience of the shop owners. Australia At the beginning of the 21st century, Chinese restaurants had been present in a significant majority of Australian cities and towns for over fifty years, and in many places for over one hundred and fifty years. They emerged as commercial enterprises on the Victorian gold fields.The significant majority of original Chinese migration came from Kwangtung Province in southern China, heavily influencing the style of food, consisting of fresh vegetables and fruit, with fish, poultry, and pork, with rice, herbs and spices. One third of all cooks in Australia were chinese by 1890.The Peach Garden Chinese Restaurants have been serving discerning diners a delectable range of traditional classics and captivating modern creations for over 10 delicious years since the first outlet opened in Novena Gardens. Coupled with the group's distinctive brand of personable service, as advocated by co-founders Veronica Tan and Angela Ho, the concept continues to be a choice destination for many connoisseurs.It all began with a vision to create a culinary sanctuary where connoisseurs of traditional Cantonese cuisine can gather in celebration of exquisite dining and fine living. This passion took the form of the first Peach Garden Chinese Restaurant at Novena Gardens, established by restaurant veterans Veronica Tan and Angela Ho in 2002. Four more Peach Garden Chinese Restaurants were opened in the next nine years, including Thomson Plaza, Orchid Country Club, OCBC Centre and Hotel Miramar. As testament to the quality of the restaurant’s gastronomical offerings, Peach Garden restaurants have received numerous accolades and awards from renowned publications such as Singapore Tatler’s Best Restaurants Guide and Singapore Top Restaurants Award from Wine & Dine.In effort to bring Peach Garden’s signature award-winning dining experience to more food-loving guests in a casual environment, the first Peach Garden Noodle House opened at the Singapore Changi Airport Terminal 1, Departure Lounge on 2 October 2010, and followed by White Sands Shopping Centre and Gardens by the Bay in 2012. In the same year, the first Peach Garden Chinese Dining outlet, smart casual all-day dining featuring restaurant classics and Noodle House favourites, opened its doors at the newly renovated ChinaTown Point. Peach Garden is also well adept to outdoor catering for private events and weddings, and is honoured to have the privilege of providing catering services to government events and State Banquets.With a team of dedicated masterchefs at the helm, the restaurants, which count celebrities, socialites and foreign dignitaries among their esteemed guests, continue to delight patrons with exciting set menus and a wonderful selection of signature dishes served in thoughtfully plated individual portions.Renowned for their gastronomical treats, Peach Garden has received numerous accolades and awards with various media coverage by local and regional media.With the emphasis on premium ingredients, winning culinary skills and top-notch service, Peach Garden brings diners the best of Chinese cuisine with a refined touch. Capturing the very essence of taste on each plate served within a beautifully elegant setting, this charming approach to fine Chinese dining is bound to impress.Peach Garden Chinese Dining is set to become a vibrant dining destination as it arrives at Singapore Changi Airport Terminal 2, indulging diners from all over the world on a gourmet journey of authentic, traditional Chinese food with a contemporary flair.The restaurant reveals a stylish, contemporary dining area with lattice screens and wood panelled walls adorned with floral paintings. Accent lighting sets off this sophisticated yet casual atmosphere which offers a seating capacity of 180 diners and three private rooms, creating the perfect setting for a relaxed dining experience.Greeting diners at the restaurant entrance is a Gift Corner lined up with the brand's tantalising traditional and seasonal goodies which make the most perfect gifting ideas. Diners looking for a quick bite can look to the Hot Corner for an array of heart-warming hot snacks of Char Siew Pastry, Custard Bun, Egg Tarts and more, which are available for takeaways.The man who has eaten at more than 7,300 Chinese restaurants, but can’t use chopsticks and doesn’t care for food David R. Chan is the very embodiment of the word “unassuming” – he seems to shrink behind the restaurant table, peering out over plates of pork buns, fried tofu and steamed vegetables. Retiring he may be, but this is 70-year-old Chan in his natural environment. There is likely no American alive with more experience dining in Chinese restaurants. At last count, he had eaten at 7,392 of them in the United States alone. Chan is, in almost every way, an unlikely Chinese culinary celebrity. He cannot use chopsticks and does not drink tea (too much caffeine). He cannot speak Chinese. He adheres strictly to a lifelong low-sugar, low-cholesterol diet. He does not like spicy food. He does not, in fact, care much for food at all. Chan is adamant that he is not a foodie. His now-famous list – the spreadsheet of Chinese restaurants he has been keeping for almost four decades – does not even mention what he orders at the establishments he visits. The US is experiencing a boom in Chinese dining, with restaurants opening at a blistering pace, and this is certainly true in the Los Angeles area, where Chan has lived all his life. And Chan, in his own quiet way, loves a challenge. What’s more, thanks to his having recently retired from his job as a certified public accountant and lawyer, he has plenty of time to devote to eating. Chinese Restaurant Theme uses twitter bootstrap responsive boilerplate that adapts your website to mobile devices and the desktop or any other viewing environment. The theme is mainly targeted for Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Thai restaurants or sushi bars, that want to display their dishes, but it can also be used for any other restaurant type or for a recipe website. Also, you have the options to upload your own logo, header and favicon through the Customizer panel. It's Multilingual Ready, Search Engine Friendly, W3C Markup Validated and Cross-Browser compatible. Finally, your customers will have the option to reserve a table through our free restaurant reservation system. In terms of kosher law, a Chinese restaurant is a lot safer than an Italian restaurant. In Italian food, there is mixing of meat and dairy. A Chinese restaurant doesn’t mix meat and dairy, because Chinese cooking is virtually dairy-free. In Chinese-American cooking, if there is any pork is not a kosher food, it is usually concealed inside something, like a wonton. A lot of Jews back then — and even now — kept strict kosher inside the home but were more flexible with foods they ate at restaurants. Sociologist Gaye Tuchman wrote about this practice. She described plausible deniability of non-kosher ingredients as safe treyf. is the Yiddish word for non-kosher. A lot of Jews considered the pork in Chinese food to be safe treyf, because they couldn’t see it. That made it easier to eat. I actually found a citation from 1935, in the New York Times, about a restaurant owner named Eng Shee Chuck who brought chow mein to the Jewish Children’s Home on Christmas Day. If you were to interview Chinese restaurant owners, they’d tell you that Christmas is their biggest day of the year, outside of probably the Chinese New Year. If you want a more thorough understanding, though, you should probably go talk to some restaurant owners in Chinatown. Sheng Chinese Restaurant specializes in the tastiest, home-cooked food with an authenticity you won't get anywhere else. You are going to love our authentic recipes and wide variety of dishes. Get ready to take your taste buds on a delicious ride, because we offer creative and delicious appetizers, entrees, and more. From steamed meat buns to garlic chicken, you won't find better Chinese food in Kansas City. iam in a restaurant in Glasgow where chopsticks stand ready in an eye-catching blue and yellow tin labelled Ve-Tsin Gourmet Powder. Produced by the Shanghai Guanshengyuan Tianchu Seasoning Company, the powder in question is monosodium glutamate (MSG). Apparently: “A sprinkling of Ve-Tsin will bring out the full natural flavour of your favourite dishes and render them surprisingly delicious.” We are assured that it is “perfectly wholesome and nutritious”. But this being an “Asian-style” restaurant, there is no one Asian in the kitchen, or front of house, and MSG being one of the most controversial food additives, the tin has been emptied of its contents. It is only here for decorative purposes, so I won’t be able to sprinkle the white crystals in my soup if it needs pepping up. In the west, this manufactured additive has been blamed for a number of adverse reactions – headaches, sweating, flushing, numbness of the face and neck, palpitations, nausea, chest pain and sleeplessness – known collectively as “Chinese restaurant syndrome”. Restaurants that use MSG don’t brag about it. But is it time to revisit that stigma? MSG – or E621, to give the additive its official European E-number – is being rehabilitated by prominent “modernist” or “molecular” chefs, who borrow ingredients and techniques from the food engineering and chemical industries. In the UK, Heston Blumenthal, whose Fat Duck restaurant has three Michelin stars, is militantly pro-MSG. “The biggest old wives’ tale is that MSG is bad for you,” he says. “That is complete and utter nonsense. There is not one scientific paper to prove that.” We have been serving the city of Mesquite, TX with delicious Asian cuisine for 28 years. Come to Friendship Chinese Restaurant in Kansas City, Missouri for tasty Chinese cuisine! We serve Soup, Lo Mein, Fried Rice, and more! A few of our chef's specialties include Happy Family, Lemon Chicken, and Honey Chicken. Don't forget to try our Chow Mai Fun and Moo Shu! We are located near the intersection of 63rd Street and Troost Avenue. We're not far from Research Medical Center and Holmes Park. Order online for carryout! Chinese restaurant syndrome is an outdated term coined in the 1960s. It refers to a group of symptoms some people experience after eating food from a Chinese restaurant. Today, it’s known as MSG symptom complex. These symptoms often include headache, skin flushing, and sweating. A food additive called monosodium glutamate (MSG) is often blamed for these symptoms. However, despite the countless testimonials and the warning from Dr. Russell Blaylock, a neurosurgeon and author of “Excitotoxins: The Taste That Kills,” there’s minimal scientific evidence showing a link between MSG and these symptoms in humans. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) considers MSG safe. Most people can eat foods that contain MSG without experiencing any problems. However, a small percentage of people have short-term, adverse reactions to this food additive. Due to this controversy, many restaurants advertise that they don’t add MSG to their foods. Special famous chinese dishes are offered in the Peking restaurant at Prague - Pankrac and you are invited to taste and enjoy - Beijing roasted duck, Hongkong dim-sum and many fresh seafood specialities. Waipo (waeipo) means grandmother in Chinese, which fits very well with our concept. It feels like coming home to Grandma for the family dinner. Waipo restaurant is listed in the food guide Sveriges Bästa Bord and was named Sweden's best Chinese restaurant in 2013, at Asian Curry Awards. Named to the No. 2 of Stockholm's best Business restaurants in 2015 by BookaTable. Located near Miami’s Kendall neighborhood, South Garden has been serving authentic Chinese Food for over 30 years. Offering classics such as Honey Chicken, Pepper Steak, and others, we also serve authentic dishes such as Peking Duck, Chow Fun, and much more. Bringing people together to share joy has been our family's inspiration since opening the first Panda Express in 1983 in Glendale, California. As we continue to open restaurants from coast to coast and around the world, the bold flavors of Chinese cuisine inspire our cooking, while our extended family of guests and associates remains at the heart of what we do. Welcome to our family's Chinese Kitchen. Andrew Cherng opens the first Panda Express at the Glendale Galleria in Glendale, California. Peggy Cherng customizes the restaurant's operating systems to assure the very best food and service. Chef Andy Kao develops our signature dish: Orange Chicken. Inspired by the flavors of Hunan Province, the dish features crispy chicken bites in a sweet and spicy orange sauce. We served 80 million pounds of Orange Chicken in 2016. We celebrate our 10th anniversary by opening our 100th location on the UCLA campus. We open our first drive-thru restaurant in Hesperia, California, making it possible for Panda fans on the go to order and receive their food without ever leaving their cars. We open our first stadium location at Angel Stadium, home of the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim. As the song goes, 'Buy me some peanuts and Orange Chicken!' Committed to serving the communities in which we operate, we proudly launch Panda Cares. Our philanthropic arm is dedicated to providing food, funding and volunteer services to underserved children and disaster relief efforts. We open our first theme park location at Six Flags Magic Mountain in Valencia, California, allowing thrill-seekers to treat themselves to Panda favorites in between roller coaster rides. We introduce the Panda Kids Meal, offering guests with smaller appetites an entree, choice of noodles, rice or mixed veggies, a drink and a cookie. We open our first military location at Edwards Air Force Base in Lancaster, California, as well as our 888th restaurant in Sacramento, California. Eight is considered the luckiest number in Chinese culture. Guest love and enthusiasm propels us to open our 1,000th location in Pasadena, California and achieve $1 billion in revenue for the first time. Beijing Beef is born as we celebrate our 25th anniversary. This dish brings together crispy strips of marinated beef, bell peppers and onions in a tangy-sweet sauce. We introduce health-minded Wok Smart™ selections, menu items that are 300 calories or less and have at least 8 grams of protein. Eating well at Panda has never been easier. Honey Walnut Shrimp makes its debut. Our sweet and crispy creation is made with tempura shrimp wok-tossed in a honey sauce and topped with candied walnuts. It receives the MenuMasters Award for Best New Menu Item of the Year. We launch our Innovation Kitchen in Pasadena, California to serve as a living laboratory for exploring new menu items, new decor and new ways of serving our guests. We debut our online ordering system and mobile app, making it possible to place orders at the touch of a button or the swipe of a screen. We introduced the world to the Chork, an American Chinese original. The chopstick-fork-hybrid symbolized "a bridge between two cultures, an admission that chopstick mastery is for some, but rice should be for everyone,” said Jeremy Gordon, GQ. Our first Family Day helps to provide 10 million meals to Americans in need and celebrates our family-owned heritage. We open our first international restaurant in Mexico City, Mexico. Since then, we have expanded to Guam, Puerto Rico, Canada, South Korea and Dubai. See also * Chinese takeout container * List of Chinese restaurants * List of restaurants in China References * Category:American Chinese cuisine Category:Canadian Chinese cuisine Category:Chinese cuisine